


Movie Night

by bubbleville



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleville/pseuds/bubbleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night in the alternate universe. Lincoln offers they watch the fourth Indiana Jones movie, but can it get worse than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

'Finally', Liv sighs as she plops into the couch next to Lincoln and he wraps his arm around her. 'Friday night.'

'Yeah', he's got a merrier tone to his voice than usual. 'Got something special for the movie night.'

'Really?' she looks at him with a grin as he pushes the remote control buttons. 'What's that?'

'Snatched something from the alternate universe', Lincoln holds up a DVD case.

Liv takes a closer look.

'Indiana Jones 4?' she's even more surprised. 'The one they didn't want us to see?'

'Yup, glad that DVD player we got from the pawn shop doesn't have to go to waste', he takes the popcorn off the coffee table and cuddles closer. 'And unless the villains are from our universe I don't see how you can ruin an Indiana Jones movie.'

Liv just shrugs and claps her hands twice to turn off the lights.

The screen remains black for a few moments, no credits, no titles, nothing. And then...

_A man is sitting on a chair, hands tied behind his back, a bag on his head._

Liv takes a handful of popcorn.

'Well, that's not a bad beginning.'

'Shhh...'

'Shhh your ass.'

_The man seems to be alone in the room, but a minute later a blonde woman appears on the screen with her back turned to the camera..._

'Is it me or...'

'...the place looks familiar?'

_The woman walks closer to the man and there's a riding crop in her hand._

'And the dude...'

'...and the chick.'

_'Are you ready to answer my questions, Mr. Bishop?'_

'OH MY GOD! WE'RE NOT WATCHING THIS!'

'Liv, shut up! Get your hands off of the remote control', Lincoln laughs hysterically as the woman on the screen turns her face towards the camera and they can see it's the FBI Olivia Dunham and once the bag is off the man's head it turns out to be Peter.

_'I'm not telling you cops anything.'_

'Lincoln, let me turn this off!'

_'Are you sure? Because I know a lot of ways to make you talk. And I'm ready to try all of them.'_

'Ew...'

_Knock knock._

'Is that our door?'

'No, I think it's the video.'

'You sure?'

_'Fringe Division! Open up!'_

'Is that you?'

'No, it's not, it's...'

'...yeah, it is him.'

_'Agent Lee! What a nice surprise.'_

_'What do we have here?'_

'I can't laugh anymore.'

'Me too. Look at the acting _skills_.'

_'We caught a con man and he refuses to speak...'_

'Linc, what are you doing?'

'Fast forwarding, what do you think?'

_'...and tell me, Mr. Bishop, how exactly does The Machine work?'_

_'Well, when I turn it on it starts vibrating. Wanna try it?'_

'Liv... I have... tears... in my... my eyes... what is going on? I'm... oh my God, he turned it on... I'm too young to die laughing, Liv!'

_'You can demostrate how it works on Agent Lee first.'_

'NOOOOOOOO! WE'RE NOT WATCHING THIS!'

'Awwww, what's wrong, baby? You don't wanna see them use The Machine on an Agent Lee?'

'Fast forwarding, fast forwarding... come on, come on...'

'Is it because it's pink?'

'Shut up!'

_'...Mr. Bishop, would you like Agent Dunham to perform the same task on you? She will if you talk.'_

Liv whistles.

'Wow, hello there!'

'Excuse me? You have the same thing right here.'

'Yeah, but...'

'But what? He's my alternate, we're identical!'

'Well...'

'WHAT?'

'I'm kidding, relax!'

_'I will talk if she lets me use The Machine on her...'_

'Aaaand fast forwarding.'

_'...see, I told you he was good at it...'_

'Damn you curiosity, killing all the cats!'

_'So, Agent Lee, are you the good cop or the bad cop?'_

_'I'm pretty sure both Agent Dunham and I are very, *very* bad cops.'_

'La la la la la la.'

_'...you know, abusing federal agents is a punishable offence.'_

_'Not if they like it...'_

'OKAY THAT'S IT!'

Their cackling is so loud the neighbour's dog began barking.

'My stomach hurts...'

'I know... I know...'

Trying to calm down they take a few deep breaths, but it takes some time before Lincoln finally stands up and takes the disk out putting it back in the case.

'No wonder they didn't want us to watch it', Liv sniggers.

'Yeah, the movie is probably even worse if they thought no one would bother taking the DVD', Lincoln responds. 'So... what do we do now?'

Liv bats her eyelashes innocently.

'No', Lincoln groans. 'Not another Ben Affleck movie...'

'But I borrowed it from Charlie and Mona and promised to return it... what?'

Lincoln has a look on his face like he just ate a lemon.

'Charlie and Mona? You sure you wanna risk it again?'

Liv frowns and then laughs.

'Okay, got it. Let's go to bed then and just watch some tv.'

'Yeah... but we still have to watch that Indiana Jones movie in case they ask us what it was about.'


End file.
